seem like a good idea at the time
by kyuubi no uzumaki
Summary: what if minato survived the kyuubie attack but his mind was shatter from seeing kushina die and blames naruto for everything and for being the demon her self. parings god like naru/har/fem/kyub sorry for the first chap being short.
1. Chapter 1

Seem like a good idea at the time

Subject: naruto uzumaki

Age: 14

Jutsu: none/unknown

Parents: kushina: KIA,

Minato: mental state

Job: none

Dream: to see his mom again and to destroy kohona

Hates: kohona

Weapon: chakra gun and katana

Rank: ss (no one knows)

"Daddy guesses what". A little blond said to his father. "what" Minato said with a annoyed look. "Today is my birthday!" "I am turning" SLAP naruto was sent spinning to the ground by a chakra enhanced slap by minato. "Don't remind me you little piece of trash it was the day you killed your mother so how can I not forget" naruto looked stricken it always happens on his birthday and he didn't know why. '_it starts with daddy slapping me then he leaves to be the hokage but after he leaves the villagers come in and hurt me and if I try to run they turn it in to a game called "fox hunt"._ "Sorry dad" naruto said while he was getting up but he felt a foot on his chest and it was pushing down hard. "Don't call me "dad" you demon" the words sounded like venom to naruto. "demon" all his life he was called a demon but didn't know why that's why he shrugged it off but he never heard his father call him a demon it was heart breaking he wanted to …..Kill something but he never knew why but now it just seemed like a good thing at the time. "Get off" naruto said with so much ki (killing intent) that it made the house wither and burn in some places. Before minato could even laugh he was punched in the face so hard that he flew through a couple of houses. "Ugh...Y-y-you demon h-h-how did you do that I made sure you weren't trained. Minato passed out and people were afraid because the 4th hokage was like untouchable but seeing the demon spawn took him down In one hit people started to get scared and when they're scared the try to destroy the source. "Kill the demon" one of the villagers said they all said yah and got rocks sharp objects and katanas and were charging the blond. The blond just stood there and when the first rock was thrown it disinagrated. A chunin came with his kunai and tried to end it but he was ripped apart without doing anything. The people were scared. Naruto started walking towards them and it made some of them piss their pants and some ask for forgiveness. Naruto was crying he didn't know what came over him. After that tragedy the next day naruto was called to a council meeting (a/n this isn't going to be good) "Naruto uzumaki you have been tried for attacking kohona to a third degree. Do you have something to say about it" asked komaru. "I am sorry for living in this god forsaken village but on my part my…. I mean the fourth hokage attacked me first so I did self defense and attacked him. As for the villagers I am sorry". The council couldn't believe what he just said until on pink haired banshee screamed (a/n poor naruto) "WHAT YOU LIE THE 4TH HOKAGE WOULDN'T EVER RAIS A FINGER TO TRASH LIKE YOU A SCRUBE I AM SURPISE THAT YOU'RE EVEN RELATED TO HIM BUT TO LIE ABOUT HIM IS JUST UGHHHHHHHHHH!" "You know I am right next to you so if you could shut up that would be nice" naruto said with a smile. The council interrupted by saying "The council finds you….. Innocent the fourth was seen hurting naruto so you're free to go" said one of the council member. "WHAT?" sakari said "But" the lazy genius shukaku said" you're punishment is that you can no longer be near the fourth unless aloud to if you do you will have a painful shock and if you attack him we seal of your chakra" the pinkett smiled at this now she can go near minato without naruto interrupting. "Good I can agree" grinned the every so happy naruto.

**7 years later**

"Good morning squad Iam your new squad leader kakashi." Sooo to like totally know each other let's say our likes dislikes and dream/ambition starting with sasuke." I am 15, I like to repopulate my clan my dislikes are dobe, sushi, people who don't treat me with the respect I should get and my ambition is to make my brother regret killing my clan". "Okayyyyy weird but ok so pinky you up". "My name is sakura not pinky I am 15 my likes are sasuke-kun and to help rebuild his clan sakura blushes at that. And my dislike is the demon. Everyone looks at naruto who's just listing to his iPod. And my dream is to marry sasuke. "Okay understandable" kakashi said. "Alright blonde you are next" "my name is naruto my dream is private my dislike's are private and my likes are private also and I am 14". "All we know is your name idiot god you're so annoying" I know naruto replied back. Okay team I would like you to come with me to training ground seven to see if you're ready to be a ninja. "Okay let's go" sakura yelled. A/n just like her mommy. Well I hoped you liked it because if I get a couple of reviews I ll continue if not ill still continue oh and I like to know your opinions cuz I might be a harmen or not u decide sooo yeaz peace oh sorry sooooo short.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day I met "her"

I would like to thank kyuubisage100 for the helpful and true comment sooo yea hopefully my grammar will be better in the other chapters and ill like to thank my other comments but sadly Hinata might not be in this harmen ill have to see so yea on with the show…

Sasuke was wearing his regular outfit a very long collar that was going around his neck and his clan symbol on his back. Sakura was wearing her same outfit except a darker red and instead of the circle she had the uchia symbol this made the uchia smirked and said to sakura "you know you have to earn that crest but since you're a good girl I let it slide. This made sakura blush brighter then Hinata when she saw naruto..Well let's just say it wasn't pretty except for his umm... but you get the point. "Where are sensei and the dobe?" sakura said fuming and still blushing, about an hour later naruto shows up. Naruto decided to wear something different instead of his orange jumpsuit he wore fishnets under a black tee that had a skull under it and said "insert face right here." He wore black skinny jeans and ninja sandals but closed heel and closed toe (basically a shoe but helps ninja's) his weapons holster was on his left leg but went with the style his hair was a untamed mess of blondeness his head band was tied at his arm instead of his head. "so naruto- baka got a new look eh, but no matter how many times he changes he will never beat the elite cla-" sasuke was shut up by a slap to the face by naruto " want to put your rep were your mouth is huh" naruto said. There was dead silence at the training ground even the birds had stopped there chirping until a loud thunderous scream broke the peace a quiet "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh you hit sasuke-kun you fucking demon who could you" that was the last thing you heard in the forest "shut up bitch the only reason why your chasing the uchia around is because the village's slut has the damn hokage under her tit's and is getting you two arranged marriage." The two were surprised of what they heard especially sasuke '_**what! why are they making me marry her she has no potential of making me strong children and she's probably horrible in bed and her size is below a a-cup, This can't be happening.'**_ Naruto was on the floor laughing at them I mean real laughter. "Ah you should of seen your face's oh sasuke was probably thinking dirty thoughts and sakura you're drooling". Sasuke and sakura were blushing because they knew the blond was right but didn't want to show it "BASTERD how could you say such things to an uchia you're just a nobody who is clan less freak with no friends an orphan." "Sasuke calm down" everyone looked at their sensei and said "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE" everyone yelled in unison. "I don't know but if I did I would tell you so yea, oh naruto nice outfit" "thanks I guess? Can we go? I am ready to pass this test". Kakashi nodded in a agreement but was glaring at naruto wishing he can end the "oh hi naruto you look cool" act and just end his life then him and sensei could be together alas. Naruto could feel the tension and awkwardness of the uchia and the banshee. Hey he had nothing against them it's just that they were jerks to him at the academy always bringing him down when he could feel that he might get a hundred but no the uchia had to get a hundred and ONE just for being the last of his clan, HOW the hell Is he going to get a hundred one when he can't make it past fifty. But it turned out he was rookie of the year three times and he's grades were being tampered with back then but he got his wish he got his first kill. It was fucking awesome.

**Flashback **

Mizukie was backed up on stump on a tree. After so many attempts to kill naruto he stopped trying and ran away but couldn't because he was being strangled by what looked like fox tails, mizukie tried to talk but he couldn't he felt like his head could explode any minute now and it did. Brain matter was everywhere some even stuck on to naruto. Naruto was afraid that he was going to die and go to hell because like what every said he was a demon and he just proved it right here and right now but in the back of his head he heard a girl say "nah man it all good you like killing." And after that I kind of enjoyed killing and after that I never was even bothered at death.

**Flashback end**

"ummm kakashi sensei " sakura said "what are we going to do for this test" sakura was right and all kakashi had were two bells. "Hmm you are right but I do have some thing we can do." Kakashi explained the test (same as the anime) but sakura and sasuke were very confused. "Wait so all you're saying is that two of us are going to pass and the other one has to be sent back" sasuke said trying to understand. "Yeah pretty much" kakashi said with a "yea no duh" tone. "Alright…BEGIN" the genin scattered about the training ground except naruto. Naruto stood there waiting for kakashi to strike and lucky for him he did. Kakashi came with and uppercut to the blond but the blond countered this move with a back hand to kakshi's face causing him to stumble around the training ground. '**so the brat was trained but who would want to train a demon like him like him I mean jirayia hates him and his father defiantly doesn't want to do anything with him so who."** Kakashi started to make hand seals but was interrupted by a tag on his back. "Thank you for the bells idiot." Naruto said taunting the jounin. "I mean honestly why would you attack me head on un least I was ether distracted with a team mate or just being dumb kakashi" naruto said that with a hint of pity". The uchia came out of his hiding spot looking dumb founded '**how can the village's idiot outsmart a jounin especially kakashi at his own game, maybe he is hiding something even if he is how can he be stronger than me I am an uchiaaaa' " **hey dobe how did you do that I demand you tell me" sasuke said. "No" naruto said as same and simple. "What you dare say no to an uchia ill kill you". "sasuke-kun calm down don't involve yourself with trash like him ok" sakura said to him" sakura said with anger and sad voice. "Hey basterd, here" naruto tossed him a bell. "Bimbo bitch here" naruto tossed her the other bell. All three of them felt guilty and surprise at the same time. "Why did you do that dobe did you finally realize I am better than you" sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "no I just feel bad that's all I mean I am the only one without a family so I have no one to impress, I mean sasuke has his clans men and sakura has her friends and other people while I just have no one so I guess ill see you guy's in the street's" and with that he left. **'They fell for it kyu-chan. '. ' I know isn't exciting now all you have to do is leave the village and start a new one and are plans will be in motion.'**

Cliff hanger no justsu muhahahah so yerp that's itfo chap 2 and if u wondering nooooooo sakura will not be in the harmen and I made a list

Fem haku

Fem k

Cliff hanger no justsu muhahahah so yerp that's itfo chap 2 and if u wondering nooooooo sakura will not be in the harmen and I made a list

Fem haku

Fem kyuubi

Mei

Temari (maby)

Hinata(maby)

Kurina

Anko

Shuzuni

Hana

Kiba's mom (whatever her name is)

And last but not least….i dunno u decide

So ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Happy thanks giving!

"Naruto open up" naruto got up to open the door but when he open's it he sees a person who caused him all this pain it was the fourth hokage. "Hello naruto" the fourths breathe smelled like sake and hormones and garlic. Naruto cringed when he said "Hello hokage-sama" naruto started to feel the pain all over his body. "It's hurt right, yep I can tell by your face buts' that's not why I came, Can I come in?" naruto knew his dad meant business but was hesitant to let him in but he did. "Kakashi told me all about what happen yesterday and you know what I said to him. I said "so just let him be he can be a one man squad" I just knew you would like that right naruto." The seals started to act up because he was going to say no but he said yes instead. "See I know more about you than you know beside's I am your father right." Minato said that with a smirk he knew naruto wanted to end him right then and there but the seals reacted to his thoughts. "oh and guess what you're going to be a big brother yup me and sakari are going to have a wonderful girl and were going to name her kushina" minato knew he struck a button he wasn't suppose to press because as soon as he said that naruto was in pain screaming "fuck you basterd fuck you to hell!" "tsk tsk tsk naruto I am disappointed in you, Are you trying to attack the hokage?" minato smirked when he could see a painful look on naruto's face when the seal made him say no hokage-sama I was stupid for trying to attack you" minato smirked because he knew what he just did to naruto he just broke a wild stallion. "And you know what else I am going to do to your sister?" minato said "I am going to kill her and sakari and her little slut and blame it all on you!" minato chuckeld like a mad man while he sunshined away leaving naruto in the dark all alone. Naruto was crying on the floor not from the pain but because minato was just pure evil and no one notices's it but him. "**How could he do that how can he name the child after mom"** naruto thought still thinking what the forth hokage said to him. ** "Kit your mom isn't dead" **kyuubi said breaking his train of thought. Knowing that she got his attention she lets it sink in on him. **"What do you mean kyuubi?" "What do I mean I mean I can still feel kushina's life force but it's fading away we have to find her and quick." "…." **Silence enclosed naruto's mind as he began to sever his connections with the tailed beast.

Naruto promised himself he would quit but like they say "old habits die hard." As naruto pulled out a lighter from his pants pocket along with a pack of cigarettes "fuck life fuck the world" naruto said between puffs of smoke "fuck this village FUCK EVERYONE!" naruto said as he let out a growl at the end. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a caring voice that made naruto's heart warm up a bit but remembering his past with the Hyuuga's his heart immediately went cold. "What do you want." naruto said while blowing smoke on her face. Causing her to cough "I just wanted to *cough* to know *cough* are you ok?" Naruto just stood there not moving for a long time. Hinata stood there with him until she could hear naruto sobbing. "Naruto what's wrong?" she didn't know anything that was going on but she could tell he was hurting in so many way's and she wanted to help her long time crush but didn't know how. "Can you keep a secret?" The blond sobbed. "Umm yea" Hinata said with a hint of worry. "I am the son of the forth hokage." As naruto explained everything from his past and present he carefully looks at Hinata for the three strikes. One would be the look of disgust. Two would be fear or hatred because of what the kyuubi had done to the village. Last but not least he's the demon himself. Naruto didn't see any of the strikes which caused him to calm down. "Now you know what your precious hokage is." "I guess so but I never thought he would you know… to sakuras mother then…." Hinata let her voice trailed off when she realized sakura is going to die and there's no way in hell they can help her but they at least have to try. "Oh my god naruto-kun we have to go save her before he kills them!" Hinata said frantic and scared for her best friend. "We save the haruno's but we kill the baby." Hinata was surprise on what naruto said but remembering what he said to her she understood why but she saw naruto in a new way. "**Would he really kill a baby just so she wouldn't carry his mom's name?"** "Hinata come with me we will leave tonight to train." "Wait I don't want to leave I just want to…" "Hinata do you know why they call you spineless" Hinata froze at the words that just came out of his mouth. Hinata shook her head no. "It's because you're afraid to get your hands dirty, I can't believe that I liked a spineless Hyuuga" and with that he left her alone and heartbroken.

**9 months later**

"MINATOOOOO" was all you heard trough out the hospital. Naruto hasn't been seen for a couple of months now the villagers think that naruto has died but sadly there wrong naruto has been looking for his mom after the Hinata incident but today he came back to see his "little sister." "Minato she's beautiful, but there's a problem how are we going to tell sakura that you're her dad and she's a big sister?" "Sakari we will tell her when I deem her ready, do you understand and I am not married to you so call me hokage-sama, and as for this baby don't let the clan heads get suspicious." "hai hokage-sama." "**So he plans on trying to keep the child a secret from the clan heads huh, that might be fun right kyu-chan." "Yes naruto-sama that would be nice but we should train if you're going to go in kohona." ** Naruto was now standing at 5.9 he is still 14 but his body was more tone then most 14 year old males. Naruto was wearing a ANBU outfit along with a fox mask. His weapons now consist of chakra guns and his sword phantom which was strapped to his back. His face was pretty much concealed but the one thing that stood out was his eyes the white of the eyes were black and the iris was orange and the pupil was also black. (Think of hollow ichigo's eyes) **"I agree I need to train my doujutsu to perfection, care to help?" naruto said with a mad gleam in his "new eyes" "we need to train your ninjutsu if you want to kill that man." "Fine but after all this we continue to look for my mom." "Ok" **and with that naruto was off to pay the clan heads a visit especially the uchia's. at the uchia resident "Hello naruto-kun I haven't seen you in a long time how can I help?" "I need to talk to your husband" "oh sorry he's not here, can I take a message?" "yes you can tell him I am on top of hokage mountain standing above the thirds head."

Yes finally I finish chap three oh and sorry for the long wait but I put a poll on my profile so maby you can vote and stuff soo with that iam offf


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the uchia compound

"Mom who was at the door and what did he want?" sasuke said "oh it was your friend naruto, for some reason he wanted to see your father?" sasuke looked stunned for words. He hadn't seen naruto in a long time. Sasuke ran out the door hoping he can catch the blond but when he couldn't find him he gave up. "Mom what did say to you when he came?" sasuke said with a panicked face. "Well first he said can I see your husband then he told me to tell him to meet him at the Hokage Mountain, why do you want to go?" mikoto teased at the end. Mikoto was one of the few people that naruto liked. He had respect for her even though she couldn't marry from the outside and was force to marry her cousin she was still positive about things. Naruto remembers months before the whole hokage thing naruto used to get feed by mikoto even though she knew she can get in big trouble, that didn't stop her, she gave a place after that whole disowning dilemma. "Fugaku honey someone wants to meet you on Hokage Mountain." Mikoto said as she greeted her husband. "Hmmm and who is that summoned me to the mountain?" "It was naruto fugaku." This got fugaku's attention. "So the half breed came to see me eh, maybe he got tired of being in a weak clan with minato and came here to join mine, bwhahah think about it mito's and senju's offspring come to work with the uchia instead of their own clan hahah classic pure fucking classic!" mikoto cringed at thought of innocent naruto corrupted by her clans way and stuck up arrogance fuck. Unlike her she didn't get that side of the deal of being an uchia. "Fine I'll go." fugaku got up as he was about to go but was stop by his son. "Sasuke" fugaku sighed at his son. "Dad I need you to do me a favor when you see naruto." "What would that be son?" Fugaku now getting annoyed at his son for not letting go sooner. Sasuke noticed it but shrugged it off "I need you to kill him." Mikoto and fugaku were both surprise by their son. "what d-do you mean sasuke-kun?" his mom stuttered afraid what the uchia did to her son who she thought was pure but after hearing what he just said she's having second thoughts. "I mean I want him dead… no I need him dead, he actually poses a threat to my rep he made me look like a complete utter lose in front of the hokage and kakashi-sensei ." fugaku was very aware of the situation he wanted revenge and revenge he would get. "ok." Sasuke smield when he heard his father say that. "Fugaku you can't do this you can't…no you mustn't he's only 14!" mikoto pleaded for her surrogate son. Fugaku got his kunai and his katana out… he was going to do it.

At the hokage mountain

"holy fucking shit kyu-chan were the uck is he?" naruto slurred out that last part. Naruto have had twelve bottles of vodka thirteen bottles of New Amsterdam and twenty bottles of his own sake that he accidently made. Fugaku appeared a few feet away from the blond. He noticed that the blond had a fox anbu mask. Naruto motioned for fugaku to sit. "I have a very interesting piece of info you might want to know." Naruto tried his best to sound sober but failed do to him giggling about the word "very". "What is it I don't have all day ya know?" Fugaku said clearly making his point. "Before I tell you I want something in return" naruto slurred out. "I want mikoto-chan." Naruto was now becoming sober. He studied fugaku carefully with his doujutsu eyes; he noticed fugaku's guard was up. Fugaku nodded in agreement which made naruto happy. " the hokage had a daughter with a civilian councilor sakari haruno, I would also like to point out that the hokage can't have a child with a civilian councilor and since he did you have the right to become hokage." Fugaku smiled as he just noticed he just had kohona in his hand. "And he plans on killing them and then blaming the deaths on me." Fugaku just found another reason to make sure he gets to be hokage. Fugaku got up so did naruto, "thank you for this info naruto." He bowed to naruto then shunshend away.

"Wait so you're saying you gave me to naruto.' Mikoto was surprised at fugaku well not that surprise but surprised because he just technically divorced her which was good on her part but for her children she was going to miss them but they resembled to much of their father. She was excited because maybe mikoto can give naruto motherly love that he never received. "Mom, please don't go please." Sasuke cried. Mikoto looked at him and left. Mikoto didn't know where naruto was so she went to his old house. "Naruto, are you there." "Ahh mikoto-Chan you came sorry about the place heh" naruto said with his famous "scratch the back of his head then grin." "No it's ok naruto, but I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Why do you want me?"

"Because I found my mom and I need your help to get her."

"What! Kushina's alive!"

"yep."

"ok."

After the conversation they started to head out to wave country to look for kushina. "so naruto-kun what are you going to do if we don't find your mom?" mikoto asked. "well if I don't find my mom I am going to go to whirlpool and rebuild my clan, why?" "I was just wondering will you make me go to kohona?" Naruto looked at mikoto and saw worry in her but mostly fear and betrayal. "no I would not let someone as beautiful as you go back to that hell hole." Mikoto saw the determination in naruto's eyes. "ok." Mikoto nodded her head, after a few days later the finally reached waved country. "Wow I haven't been here ever since I killed gato." Naruto walked in to the city but didn't expect it to look like crap. "Holy shit what the fuck happened here!" naruto stared at the remains of the city where he saved everyone here. "naruto-sama help." Naruto and mikoto ran toward the house full of rubble and debris. "Kimi what happened here!" naruto yelled. Kimi was about 15 she had white hair and blue eyes. she was wearing red tights and a black tank top. "naruto-sama give me the mark…" kimi's voice trailed off. Naruto knew what she was talking and he also knew this day was going to happen. "Are y-you sure kimi-Chan because as soon as I give you the mark you have to give your sole and body to me and only me." Naruto's voice sounded sincere and regretful about what he's about to do. "Akuma kai!"(demon release) naruto's kekkei genkai was shown. The orange iris turned blood red his k-9 teeth grew sharper and longer. Naruto proceeded to sink his teeth inside kimi's neck, as his teeth sank deeper kimi's cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Mikoto watched in all as kimi's body turned into something very beautiful her white hair grew longer she was a little darker and she had a dark blue tail and her k-9 teeth grew long and sharper that it would make the inuzuka's teeth look dull and normal her eyes were the same except the blue she had before was now reddish black. "naruto-sama is this what if feels like having power?" naruto looked away from her and nodded, mikoto saw the whole thing and was dumb founded 'what the hell just happened' mikoto thought to herself. "Naruto-sama look at me, It wasn't your fault besides I forced you, what about everyone else where are they." "Shut up stop asking too much questions." Naruto was angry for what she made him do he just took her innocent (not that kind… yet ) and ruined her freedom for having a normal life. "Sorry kimi I am just mad I had to use this power to save you and as for the other ones there looking for my mom which they found." "oh." Kimi remembered a couple months ago that naruto came to this village with his side completely gone.

Flashback

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" naruto was thrown by a nuke-nin with a mighty throw. Naruto ended up hitting a tree pretty hard that it broke almost all his ribs. '**Shit kyu-chan call zabuza' 'ok.' **Naruto was picked up by his collar and was impaled by the Nins sword. "Ack!" was the only words that escaped naruto's body. The Nin smirked at his body and started to search his belongings. Before he went to his weapons a giant meat clever sailed at his head. The Nin dogged before it took off his head. "Ah zabuza one of the seven swords men of the mist, what do I owe this honor of killing you." Zabuza smirked then pointed to the buy lying on the ground. "I want him." Zabuza started to proceed towards naruto but was stopped by the Nin "sorry bub but I killed him I get him." "Oh really now." Naruto pulled out his chakra gun's which a g-18 and twin revolvers. "The man stood there scared shitless not knowing what his twin revolvers "BANG! BANG!" "ugh." Naruto passed out; zabuza caught him and brought him to the closest village. That's when she met naruto and zabuza.

Flash end

"Kimi would you like to join me and mikoto-Chan?" naruto asked snapping her back into reality "umm I would love to naruto-kun." "good." And with that naruto found the trace off his mom and transported them to her. When naruto got to the little shack outside of town where his mom was he open the door but didn't like what he saw. "MOM!" naruto cried.

cliff hanger no jutsuuuuuuuu. So I hope u like that chapter because more are to come oh and u should check out meh profile to vote on a poll that I have

And for some of those that are wondering what kinda of blood line he has it's called akuma kami so yea peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fuck you all

"Mom!" naruto saw two guys' getting ready to do something to his mom that he or she would have not approved. "Yo little brat can we believe our luck when we found this hot babe sleeping in this shack. We couldn't let this opportunity pass so we decided to have "fun", you want to join?" Before the man could finish his sentence he had two bullet holes in his head. "You next?" the man realized what he had done to his partner and tried to get up and run, but couldn't, when the man looked at his legs there were stumps. "ahhhh!" the man screamed in agony until mikoto landed the final blow silencing him forever. Mikoto, kimi, and naruto stood around kushina's sleeping body. 'I found her… I found my mom I actually found a relative that won't think that I am the demon… I can finally have a mom.' Naruto was on his knees crying that it started to stir kushina from her sleep. "Ugh... w-who are you and what are you doing!" kushina started to reach for her sword but saw naruto crying and a few bloody bodies. "Hey kid what's wrong? You ok?" kushina stared at naruto until the fit of sobs stopped. "Are you my mom?"

In kohona

"MINATO get your ass over here at once!" minato looked really pissed right now because, one the brat isn't here, two sakari keeps bothering about "her" and how I don't spend time with her and her daughter sakura, three fugaku found out and is now trying to get the hokage position from me but I won't budge so now he went to the council. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" minato screamed at the top of his lungs. When the doors opened he didn't e expect to see her. "Tsunade?" minato was very surprised at who barged in the room. "What the fuck have you done to naruto! Where is he?" Tsunade started to pump chakra into her fist. Minato noticed the spike in her chakra so he was on top guard; he also noticed the red puffs around her eyes, she had been crying. "ahhhh" tsunade used her super strength to try and cut minato in half but minato used his thunder god technique and appeared next to tsunade to give her a kick to her face but failed when she grabbed and crushed his left leg. Minato winced at the pain but managed before she broke anything else. "Tsunade what's wrong?" tsunade stop her barraged of attacks and began to tell minato what happen. "N-naruto told me what you been doing to him and I came here to find out but when I came I heard about you and….. Sakari and I started thinking what the hell is wrong with you. After few hours of venting I began to remember what you did so that's why I was here trying to kill you." Tsunade stared at her feet afraid of what minato was going to do to her. But she knows she won't like it. Or will she? (RAPE!... JK maybe )

**With naruto**

"Listen kid I am not your mother so stop your sniffling." Naruto stopped and looked at kushina then stood up. "S-sorry for not introducing my name. I am naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto said the last part with hatred and disgust. Kushina sat there staring at her so called "son" she couldn't believe that this boy had the nerve to even say her long lost son name it was like taboo for her. Her ki spiked through the roof. "How dare you bitch how can you call yourself my Sochi how DARE YOU!" kushina rushed naruto with her katana drawn pointed to kill him. Naruto stood there trying to process what just happened but if it wasn't for mikoto and kimi he would have been dead. 'Focus' naruto thought as he was getting in a fighting stance but was stopped by kimi. "Naruto-sama let me deal with her with my new powers." Naruto nodded as kimi started to go in her true form. Kushina was doing hand seals while that was happening hoping to catch her off guard "katon: phoenix blast!" kushina finished her said Jutsu and a big fire ball came crashing down on kimi. If kimi wasn't a hanyou (I forgot what half demon is) she would've died. "Whew that was close." Kimi stated mocking tone. Kushina was surprised that anyone could survive her best katon technique. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in worry tone. Kushina studied the group and could recognize one person and it was mikoto. Mikoto was a close friend of hers ever since her youth but ever since she married that jerk fugaku she has become a "yes girl".

"Mikoto why are you with them? Come and help me pleas." Naruto starred at mikoto and nodded to her tell her everything. "Kushina this is actually your son and he came all the way from konoha just find you. And the reason I am not helping you is because I am naruto's wife in a way." Mikoto said the last part under her breath. Kushina still in her rage ran at kimi hoping to catch her off guard but sadly that didn't work. '**Kimi-chan let her hit you then retreat.' ** Kimi mentally nodded and did what her master told her to do. "ahhhh!" kimi was sent flying through the air by a tsunade punch, kushina smirked and proceeded to end her so called "son's" life. "Don't do anything you might regret little boy. Who are you and answer wisely." Kushina threaten " I am many things to be honest, I could be a boy who's father abandon's him for some hoe then has to nerve to name the damn child after someone you loved but never met, I could be the jinjuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune. I could be your son that the village told you that died in the sealing and the son of the basterd father who thought you were dead. I am your son kushina please except that fact please." Naruto looked at his mother with worry and fear that she would just brush him off like everyone else. Kushina was looking at naruto with disgust and curiosity. Kushina started to speak up.

"So if you're my son then were where you this whole time and how come I couldn't see you?"

"It was your husband minato." Naruto said with disgust.

"Your father, why do you speak of him like that?"

"Come here and I'll show you." Kushina walked closer to naruto wondering what she would see; she didn't like it, as all his memory's started flowing in her mind like a rapid waterfall. After the information was processed in her mind she started hug her son very tightly that it started to break his skin. "kaa-chan." Naruto said with sorrow regretting showing his memory's to her.

**12 days later**

Naruto and his rag-tag gang traveled all the way back to konoha but when they got there they didn't except to it to look like crap. The hokage tower had the uchia insignia and the Hokage Mountain was just a mountain with the uchia fan painted on there. "So he took control from minato hmm." Naruto said with a smirk on his every so smiling face.

"OH MY GOD IT"S HIM! RUN!" A random civilian yelled. Everyone looked at the said civilian then at the person who the civilian pointed at then started running in fear. "bwhahhahahhbwahahah! Run you pieces of shit or I'll cut you down haha!" naruto laughed as he ran after a group of villagers. The group sweat dropped at the sight of naruto chasing a bunch of villagers while laughing I mean what he's been through it was a very odd sight. After a while naruto came back with something to say. "Ahem, sorry about that." Everyone sweat dropped, Naruto continued. "I beat you're wondering what's going on about the uchia insignia around the village. The reason why it is everywhere means that fugaku made hokage and changed things around with the village." Naruto stopped for dramatic suspense then continued. "What I mean is that the uchia's own the village and will continue to own it unless something happens to the lineage of the uchia." Naruto explained with ease. Everyone lets out an "oh" to signify that they understood but what they didn't understand was why were they here. "Naruto-sama if I may ask why are we here?" kimi asked. Naruto smirked at the question and answered back at her. "Simple my dear we must recruit to make our little family grow and also we need a place to stay." Naruto cooed.

**4 days later**

It was a clear sunny day in the leaf. Sasuke still being emo, sakura stilling fawning over the emo, and kakashi praising the emo. Sasuke just tried to hit on kurenai sadly failed. "But I am part of an elite clan you have to." Sasuke claimed. "No I don't want to be part of your clan, kami you're annoying." Sasuke apparently didn't know how to take no for an answer because as soon as she said sasuke tried to slap her but was stopped by kurenai. "Wrong move kid." Kurenai took his hand and started to crush it with a mighty force until sasuke was begging for mercy. "Stop please stop!" sasuke cried out to his attacker. As soon as he said that she let go and started to walk away disappointed in the so called elite. 'I'll get you bitch and when I do you will regret the day you fucked with me. Sasuke got up walking to his compound. "Father I am home." Sasuke announced. Ever since his dad became the hokage things have turn out for the better for the uchia's ego and arrogance.

"Hello son how was your day?"

"Horrible Dad."

"Why do you say that, was it naruto?"

"No it was some bitch that hurt me."

"You want her to regret what she did to you."

"Yes." And with that sasuke left.

Ohhhh I wander whats going to happen! Sorry for the long wait can u peweas forgiv me. The poll is still up and if you can't vote just tell me but the poll is closing

But so far this is the list

Fem kyu

Mikoto

Kushina

Kurenai

Anko

Yugao

And kimi my oc

Remember review. bye


	6. Chapter 6

Happy holidays

**Ku: Today were going to do something different. Today were going to have special guests.**

**Naruto: wasuup my fans how are you today! (Grins) **

**Ku: ok so today were going to answer one question today by ncpfan whose question was what happened to Minato, now that fugaku is hokage?**

**Naruto: first let's get some ground rules set, one do not say his name in front of me.**

**Ku: who's name?**

**Naruto: Minato's name.**

**Ku: (smirk) you just broke your own law, ladies come out pleas**

**(Kushina, Mikoto, Ayame, kurenai, kimi, Tsume, Anko, Hana, Mei, and kyuubi come out)**

**Kyuubi: yes ku?**

**Ku: PUNISH HIM!**

**(The girls use their 'assets' to punish him)**

**Naruto: noo pleas don't I am-(Muffled over the large breast over his mouth)**

**Ku: fatality! muhahah! Ahhh such a good game ain't it. Ok so now back to the question. Well if you been paying attention to the story right now minato just fucked two girls and that wasn't allowed blah blah so when naruto told fugaku about sakari (before tsunade) he then took the newly found info and used it against minato so one thing lead to another tsunade got raped (don't ask or flame if it's not important) which was the last straw so he got forced in to early retirement and with a child and two banshees and tsunade to take care of so he started his own clan which I won't discuss any more. So enjoy the short story of "how naruto stole Christmas"**

It was the eve before Christmas when a jolly fat burglar who eats your cookies and milk when you leave them out for yourself in the morning comes in your house to leave lame shit like wooden kunai or shit you didn't even ask for. All the kids (that were normal) went to bed as they were told because they wanted to get good presents for when the jolly midnight marauder comes in your house to leave stuff. But not one kid, his name was naruto and was 8 years old (after banishment) living in his own apartment. Instead of being awake like (why I put normal kids) the other kids, he wanted to see if this Santa clause guy was real and if he was why was he leaving him coal and if he was there's going to be hell pay. JINGLE JINGLE was the noise that heard by only one person and that person had a 500 kunai trap waiting for the jolly bitch to ride his sleigh on top of his roof, sadly it worked. Naruto heard the mechanisms of his trap work as dozens of kunai flew in the air. The noise of steel meeting flesh and blood being splattered on the roof was heard. As soon as he checked to see movement, naruto had gotten his coat and a long kunai dagger and headed to the roof and awaited the answers he would get if the fat man wasn't dead. "YATTA I finally got the midnight marauder the one who left nothing but coal for the past… three….minus the two….." silenced endowed the young naruto as he tried to figure out how many years but was suddenly thrown out of his thought process when a violent greenish purple light spewed out of Santa's dead body and engulfed naruto. Naruto heard cries of anguish and tears as a ghost came out of nowhere. "Who the fuck is you!" naruto blurted out. (If you're wondering why he has such a 'colorful' vocab you can blame the moans of every woman minato brought home.) "I am the ghost of Christmas past! Fear me little human or I'll. Naruto started to walk off not giving a damn what the ghost had to say. "hey wait come back!" the ghost frantically said trying to get the boy's attention. "What do you want" naruto said clearly annoyed. "I just want to show you something cool and if you come with me I'll give you a lollypop." A tic mark appeared on Naruto's forehead "Fuck no you damn perverted ghost." Naruto jumped off the roof hoping to get away from the Christmas past guy. 'Now where is the fat man so I can steal the presents.' naruto thought. "BOOM." Shrapnel from the street flew everywhere giving naruto some cuts but nothing that won't heal.

"I am the ghost of Christmas future heed my warning: change your way of life or you won't see the day light. I give you the gift of insight to see your future but you may not like what you see." The raspy ghost voice echoed everywhere. "I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT CHRISTMAS!" naruto yelled at the ghost as he ran down the street wanting this nightmare to end.

"Ahhhh shit what the fuck" naruto panted as he awoke from his dream wondering what happened. **"You passed out after killing Santa so I somehow carried you to your room" **the kyuubi said not really caring about. "Mission complete steal Christmas" naruto said with a smirk.

**Ku: wow naruto you're a real life jerk aren't you.**

**Naruto: what! You were the one that wrote the crappy short story. (Grow a tic mark)**

**Tsume: wow naruto you're a real jerk even though we gave you 'special treatment' (starts to argue with naruto)**

**Ku: ok I am getting board with this conversation so I am going but before I go vote before the poll closes tomorrow at 12. And please review. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Nai-chan" a slurred sounded through the apartment. "I need help" the voice belonged to no other Anko Mitirashi whom at the time locked herself out of her apartment because of her carelessness.

"You locked yourself out again didn't you?" Kurenai said asking her drunken friend Anko Mitirashi with a very annoyed voice. Anko just smirked at her friend. Kurenai sighed and continued to opening her door but suddenly stopped when she saw a pair of red spiraling eyes. "Nai-chan?"

**Uzumaki apartment**

" "

"**Kit stfu I am trying to sleep"**

" baka horny vixens "

"**k-kit shut up!" kyuubi blushed **

"Naruto-kun shut the hell up!" mikoto threw a pillow at the sleeping blond who was knocked off the couch with a loud thud. "What the hell Mikoto-Chan that hurt" Naruto said while rubbing his head

BANG

"Don't curse in front of me Naruto-kun" Mikoto said with a frying pan in hand threatening to hit Naruto again. Naruto mumbled something under his breath about crazy Uchias and frying pans. "So what's happening in kohona today?" Naruto asked Mikoto while Mikoto poured him a cup of tea. "Well what I heard on the streets is that kurenai was married to a clan but the clan wasn't announced yet but they say Anko Mitirashi went missing a day before kurenai was married to a clan." Mikoto said handing him some reports of what her sources said. "Hmm interesting, kimi- Chan get over here." Almost in a second kimi came kneeling in front of naruto. "Yes? naruto-sama?"

"I need you to look for someone." Naruto said handing her the folder. Kimi got up and looked at the folders contents. "I need you to look for Anko Mitirashi and bring here her for questioning and if she refuses…" naruto paused to for suspense. " You know what to do." And with that, kimi disappeared via body flicker. (**A/n can someone tell me what the Japanese name for that is**)

**With Anko**

Anko was just sitting at her favorite bar skanky Jake.

"Anko Mitirashi can you come with me please." Kimi appeared right in the middle of Anko drinking causing her to spill the drink

"And why should I?" Anko asked pouring herself and kimi a drink. Kimi accepted the drink. "My….. Master would like a word with you about kurenai incident." Anko stopped drinking for a second to look at the glass the suddenly broke. "c-can he help me if I tell him." Anko didn't know where that came from but it gave her comfort to know if this "master" person can help. Kimi nodded her head and beckoned Anko to follow her to her master's house.

**UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD (rape don't flame)**

"ha told you I'll get my revenge didn't I you little bitch, now squeal for me you dirty pig. Kurenai was in the middle of getting raped by are favorite dick sasuke uchiha. "Yes master." Those were the only words kurenai spoke as she bent down to show her pussy to the eagerly uchiha who gladly in return pulled out his dick. Not even a second after the Uchia was pounding away at the soulless genjutsu mistress who was latterly squealing like a pig screaming she wanted more. The Uchiha was now foundling her breast after he lost amusement in her pussy telling her things like she's a dirty whore who wants nothing more to suck a dirty dick. "Yes suck my cock you fucking whore yes yes yes yes!" the screams of sasuke were ringing through the uchiha compound as sasuke reached his climax Cumming in kurenai's mouth. "Swallow it." Sasuke demanded in a stern tone. Kurenai complied and swallowed his load with a loud "gulp" sound. And with that sasuke fell asleep on top of kurenai sobbing as the genjutsu faded and all the memories of her being raped and abused for the past days flooded like a hurricane in to her mind she curled up next to the uchiha crying herself to sleep.

**NEXT WEEK**

"Mito-kun come play with your children." The voice of sakari rung through the house" Minato came done the stairs of the compound with his other wife Tsunade who had a child in her hands whose name was called Arashi. The child looked like Minato but had his mother's hair eyes and attitude, brash, strong and caring. He had dark blond hairy with light blond streaks going through to top. Kushina Minato's second oldest child had pinkish blond hair and was sporting a dark green tank top with tights that stopped at her ankle. "Sorry I have to watch Arashi today maybe tomorrow." Sakaris kids looked down in sorrow hoping their dad could play with them. A knock at the door broke them out of there sadness as they scrambled to answer the door when the opened it the saw a young blond man with very unruly hair a black coat that had fur on the hood and black semi-ripped skinny jeans. Sakura immediately knew who it was and slammed the door in his face. "sakura-Chan who was that?" her step father asked her due to the loud slam of the door. Sakura said "It was naruto-baka!" Minato immediately went to the door opening it then closing it behind him.

"dad." Naruto gave him his foxy grin but minato knew it wasn't good.

"Naruto" minato eyed him for any movement but couldn't cause of the thick coat.

"Why are you here?" minato decided to get to the point

"Why? To see my brother and sister." Naruto replied still smiling.

"Bullshit." Naruto was token back by this statement but shrugged it off not caring for his words. "Ok you got me." If looks could kill naruto would've been a puddle of dog crap. "Can I go in?" Minato moved over to open the door letting naruto in. "Mito-Chan who was that?" tsunade was the first to speak since he left wondering what that about. She was walking towards the door but stopped in mid-step as she saw the supposed to be dead Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun is that you" Naruto turned towards her dropping his smug smile and said "drop the Kun and it's me Senju- no sorry Namikaze-san." Tsunade felt betrayed as she took his words to heart shattering it. "Otousan, Who is that?" Minato looked at his daughter briefly and turned his head in the direction not saying anything. Naruto took this opportunity to tell her who he is. "I am your Nii-san Naruto jinjuriki of the kyuubi no yoko." The girl's eyes went wide as she tried to shimmy away from the boy in front of her fearing in him killing him. "Uzumaki-san please try not to using your title in this household thank you." Tsunade said to him making it clear that she is still heartbroken from the earlier choice of words. Minato lead Naruto to his private studies which after he offered his son a seat. "What do you want?" Minato clearly didn't want to talk about anything that Naruto wanted to.

"Found mom." Naruto got up from his chair preparing to leave a dumbfounded and grief stricken minato in his wake but was stopped by a chocked word that sounded like "what?" Naruto smirked as he knew that his plan was working. Now time to add the salt to the injury. Naruto told him everything he went through to get her and what she said.

**UZUMAKI APERTMENT**

"And that's what happened." Anko Mitirashi one of the ice queens was breaking down in front of mikoto Uchiha telling her what happened to kohonas genjutsu mistress apparently a couple of weeks ago she had a spat with sasuke but he left her alone from what her spies told her but after a week gone by she was marrying the little fucker. "Is that all Anko-san?" Anko nodded her head yes.

"Knock, knock, knock." The noise stopped for a few seconds until opening the door whoever it was wasn't a ninja. "Ha the demon isn't here, quick set up the traps." A few villagers came in without seeing to see if the apartment is clear or not but instead went straight to Naruto's room. Naruto's room wasn't a big one but it can hold three people him, Mikoto, and Kimi can all fit on the king size bed. The apartment was like a mini house except the living room doubled as a kitchen. Mikoto stared at the villagers deciding what to do but overall she stayed there hoping one of the idiots would notice they were here. Anko stood there with Mikoto but noticed she didn't say a word. Mikoto mouthed the word "henge" to Anko. Anko nodded at did the correct hand sign and with a poof there was a blond eyed girl sporting a blue jacket with a mesh shirt under it showing her goods partially. The blond girl had pink skinny jeans that are ripped near the thigh and knee caps. Mikoto transformed to a girl similar to that but with green eyes and a bit older.

"What are you doing in this house?" Mikoto said with a scowl etched on her face.

"Fuck off demon bitch." The villager flipped mikoto the birdie. Bad move. (Too lazy to write the gore.)

**NARUTO**

"Bye big bro come again." Kushina was waving her arms back waving them like there's no tomorrow.

"Yea bye see you soon." Naruto kept his fake smile going until she closed the door and went inside. "very soon." Naruto laughed manically to himself as he was heading home.

**Omg soo sorry I was very busy for the last 3 months with school and shit so I had to cut it short oh and happy v- day. Oh and theres going to be a poll up tomorrow about something but I can't tell. I am also changing the paring to mikoto or kushina but yea**

**Heres the list**

**Mikoto**

**Kimi**

**Kyuubi**

**Kushina**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Tayua**

**Yugito**

**Fu**

**And u needs to send in reviews for the last one**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Hey I just posted a new story so you should read it also I been reading t4h and its so amazing I really like it so keep going *insert smile*

"Sasuke-sama wake up someone is at the door." Sasuke woke up seeing kurenai and had a smile on his face remembering what happened last night. Getting dressed to see who is knocking at my door did not expect him, Naruto uzumaki, "can I help you the Uchia growled. "Yeah, by giving me kurenai yuhi back." Naruto pulled out his gun before the uchia could even notice that the barrel was in his face. "NO. Sasuke-sama I'll save you!" Kurenai ran in the front of sasuke to shield him from the gun, bad move. "  
>"What now dobe if u want her you'll have to go through her." Sasuke wore a smirk on his face but didn't see the sadistic smile that naruto had on his face.<p>

"Ok." BANG, BANG, thud.

**Minato 5 minutes before**

"What the fuck was the Demon brat doing in our house minato cuz if I don't get an explanation tsunade is cooking." Sakari said as she burst through Minato's room forgetting that the door was locked in the first place. She found him sleeping with what looked like a picture and what looked on his face were tear stains. She slowly went to the picture to study it but when she looked at it she dropped the picture string minato from his sleep. "Sakari what was that?" minato asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes but saw that sakari picked something off the ground. "Oh nothing mito-kun." She lied. BANG, BANG. Minato was already out the door.

**APARTMENT 2 minutes before**

"SOO what do you like about Naru-kun?" Mikoto asked as she was doing kimi's hair and nails and Anko's. Both girls blushed at that question. "WHAT." They both blurted out. BANG, BANG. The girls where worried and went towards the noise.

**Present time**

When people crowded around they almost wanted to barf in the horror that they saw. In the middle of the uchia compound where the naked bodies of kurenai yuhi and sasuke uchia in the hands of the uchia looks like pictures and a small kunai knife that's used for interrogations. "How could this happen! Kami –sama pleas save us!" a villager yelled as he fainted to the ground. Minato was the first to arrive and deduced what happened ether the uchia killed her then himself or someone did. He investigated the bodies closely and found two small holes in their head and he automatically new who did this and how he got away. When he looked closer and he noticed that the wounds were closing up and fast. **'shit he laced the bullet with kyuubi chakra so the wounds would heal up.' **"Minato-sama what should we do the hokage won't be happy when he finds out his son is dead." The villager had a point because knowing fugaku he would burn the village down with no stone unturned. And with that he decided to pay a little visit to someone, Kushina uzumaki.

Mikoto and the gang saw Minato look at the bodies then leave so the only thing they knew what to do was to follow him but first you got calm down Anko because some of her ki is starting to kill civilians. "Anko calm down we'll find whoever did this and kill them by cutting of their balls and or tits." Mikoto added hoping it would control the hormonal teenager, sadly it failed.

"Why? Why nai-chan she was my only friend!" Anko was in a fit of sobs then the water works really started happening. She latched on Mikoto for comfort that she really needed right now.

"girls." The voice said behind them. "Calm the fuck down." They knew the voice it was Naruto. Anko looked at the guy in front of her and immediately started to charge him but was put to a stop when she felt a cold dark blade on her neck and one more step she's gone.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A CUNT! WHY WOULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO NAI-CHAN I THOUGHT YOU HAD THIS!" Mikoto and Kimi had to stop Anko from rampaging and dying because the look of lust for blood was in Naruto's eyes. "Who said I killed her?" Naruto flashed a couple of hands signs and out of nowhere kurenai was standing there perfectly still healthy not like the clone naruto left behind.

"I would hate to intrude this lovely conversation but Hokage-sama ordered Naruto uzumaki to go to his office ASAP." And with that the ANBU left with a poof of smoke.

**HOKAGE OFFICE **

Naruto always hated to use the door so instead he used the window which was always open. "Hello Hokage-sama." Naruto mocked a bow and did his best sadistic fox grins that made kyuubi happy. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Here is your payment for your mission. Now sit we need to talk about subject x aka Gin." Naruto froze at the words of the Uchia.

**SASUKE UCHIA**

What in the hell was going on. First he answered the door and now he's at… a gay bar tied up. Sasuke felt his pride drop really low and I mean really low. All sasuke knew was that somewhere a blond was laughing his ass off. "ohh sasuke-kun your awake maybe you'll last longer." And with that the night was filled with horror.

**Mikoto**

"**What have I been doing for the past year of my life? I mean following a psycho and knowing that he has an unknown doujutsu which lets him be a death god himself is not possible."** While Mikoto was thinking to herself she was being watched intensely by no other then Minato Namikaze the man who started the most powerful clan both political and power. "I know what you're thinking… trust me it won't work without proper protection and I can guarantee protection." Minato looked at Mikoto's body language and he could tell that she was relaxing. "C-c-can you really offer me protection from Naruto?" That was all he needed. "yes and all you have to do is to swear your loyalty to me and me only." He outreached his hand so that she can shake it but was interrupted. "Mikoto-san where are you?" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Mikoto-san what's going on?" Naruto in for the first time of his life Naruto was scared. "bye." Where the only words she spoke as his world grew darker he couldn't see anything except the blade that cut his throat also the red wisp of kyuubie's chakra healing his wound.

HI GUYS I kno I haven't updated in a long time so I am going to try and be weekly

So u guys should try out my new story and tell me what you think


End file.
